


[EXEMPLARY]

by teddygirl105



Series: [EXEMPLARY.EXE] [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Contracts, Depression, Exemplary, Files, Gen, Mental Health Examinations, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of self-harm, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, basically extras, docx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: FOLDER NAME: [EXEMPLARY]OPEN FOLDER?>YesLOADING FILES... DOWNLOADING DATA...All contracts, files, transcripts, and notes are now available to view.
Series: [EXEMPLARY.EXE] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. [FOLDER: PMK] 001_1116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Opening [001_1116] under [FOLDER: PMK]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please read up to Chapter 6 of Exemplary before continuing.**

**_TRANSFER OF STARSHIP RECRUIT [PARK MINKYUN] TO WM  
_ ** _REASON: Debt Repayment_

_Through the agreement of both parties, Recruit_ _Park Minkyun_ _will be transferred from Starship to WM, effective immediately._

_Both companies originally held a contract of ceasefire, in which either side would not be allowed to harm nor target agents or wards under their care. Due to the breaking of said contract by Starship, in which a WM agent was found dead by Starship agent hands, a compensation has been requested by WM._

_Starship is also in possession of a large amount of debt, approximately ₩300,000,000 through requested funds and materials. Starship has offered their best recruit to repay their debt._

_Park Minkyun_ _possesses the highest total stats of any Starship recruit and has proved to be one of their most valuable assets. He is skilled in marksmanship and is furthering his abilities in combat. He also possesses interest in medicine and infiltration. He is well versed in morse code and sign language. [Further details in dossier.]_

 _WM will not qualify Recruit_ _Park Minkyun_ _as a part of the debt repayment, only for the death of their agent. They do not condone the method of "price tagging" humans._

 _Starship insists that Recruit_ _Park Minkyun_ _compensate for at least ₩100,000,000 of their debt. They refuse to hand him over otherwise. WM negotiates for ₩30,000,000, or else they will not accept and cut off all ties in regards to Starship._

_Through much discussion, both parties have agreed for a compensation of ₩50,000,000, as well as the open mind to a new contract of ceasefire._

_Park Minkyun_ _will now be declared a ward of WM. In return, Starship's total debt will now be decreased to ₩250,000,000._

**WM Director  
** _Kim Taewon_

**_Starship Director  
_ ** _Jung Seojun_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


	2. [FOLDER: PMK] 004_1116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Opening [004_1116] under [FOLDER: PMK]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please read up to Chapter 7 of Exemplary before continuing.**

**Mental Health Examination  
** Patient: Park Minkyun  
Examiner: Kwon Jaemin 

_-START-_

_[00:00:00]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _You are Park Minkyun, correct?_

 **_Park:_ ** _Yes._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _As previously informed, this is a mental health examination. Initiations into the company mandates this. Please, answer all of my questions with complete honesty. This will go onto your permanent record, and failure to do so may result in the termination of your contract. Are we clear?_

_[Park's jaw tenses]_

**_Park:_ ** _...Yes sir._

_[00:00:24]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _Alright. We'll start off with some basic questions. First off, how is your relationship with your parents and family?_

 **_Park:_ ** _Was. I haven't seen them since I joined Starship._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _So they prevented any contact?_

_[Park nods]_

**_Park:_ ** _Yes. In my two years, I've only been able to call them… [short pause] two times. Even then, it was supervised and in a 5 minute timeframe. We had to pretend that our training was in turn to an entertainment company._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _I'm surprised they didn't turn to threats._

 **_Park:_ ** _That's what they do after you debut. One of the agents told us recruits a long time ago. As a small warning, or to scare us, I don't know._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _Do your parents still think that you're in an entertainment company?_

 **_Park:_ ** _To my knowledge? [Park tilts his head] Yes. They most likely told them that I moved over to a different one._

_[00:01:20]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _How would you consider your upbringing? Did your parents support you?_

 **_Park:_ ** _Er, good, I'd assume. They never yelled at me or raised a hand. Didn't really care so much if I was top of the class or not, they just wanted me to be happy. They encouraged me to pursue whatever my heart desired._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _That's lovely to hear._

_[Park smirks]_

**_Park:_ ** _A bit of a rarity to see in this society. I was glad for it._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _If we were to get into contact with your parents, how would you feel about being able to communicate with them freely?_

_[Park bites his lip]_

**_Park:_ ** _It would be nice, I guess… But at the moment, it's all too- overwhelming? I don't know if I'd react well to all the sudden contact and freedom._

_[Kwon raises an eyebrow]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _That's fine. We can start slow, then._

 **_Park:_ ** _Thank you._

_[00:02:17]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _And within the company, were there any recruits that you got along with?_

 **_Park:_ ** _There were a few. [short pause] Listing them by name is irrelevant. I wasn't close with them when I left._

_[Kwon stops writing]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _Did something happen?_

_[Park averts his gaze]_

**_Park:_ ** _...You could call it that._

_[00:02:40]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _Mm… [Kwon refocuses] So, how would you describe yourself?_

_[Park thinks]_

**_Park:_ ** _High strung? [short pause] Tired. [Park lets out a deep breath] Very, very tired. There's nothing more to say._

_[Kwon's brow furrows. He flips to the next page.]_

_[00:03:08]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _How much do you trust others, on a scale of one to ten?_

 **_Park:_ ** _...One._

_[Kwon frowns]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _One?_

 **_Park:_ ** _Two years ago, I would have said seven or eight, at most. But now? One. [Park folds his hands on his lap] We're agents. We shouldn't trust others so freely. In this… job, where betrayal is common, there's no need to trust someone as soon as you meet them. It should take years to build a relationship up, and even then, you should always be cautious. Connections will only slow you down._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _Then hypothetically, if you had teammates that you've known for years and done many missions with, you wouldn't trust them?_

_[Park shakes his head]_

**_Park:_ ** _I would keep my life out of their hands, if that's what your hypothetical implies._

_[00:04:04]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _Do you think you offend easily with what others say?_

_[Park frowns]_

**_Park:_ ** _Used to. Not anymore now. I zone it out._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _Then I suppose you must be quite passive in social situations._

_[Park shrugs]_

**_Park:_ ** _I guess so. Not many opportunities to socialize when you're stuck training all day._

_[00:04:27]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _What about worrying? Is that something you do often?_

 **_Park:_ ** _Worrying? About what?_

 **_Kwon:_ ** _Anything goes._

_[Park hums]_

**_Park:_ ** _Now that I think about it, perhaps I do worry quite a lot._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _About what?_

_[Park's gaze grows distant]_

**_Park:_ ** _Everything._

_[00:04:49]_

_[Kwon flips to the next page]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _How easy is it for you to make decisions? Are you indecisive, or…?_

 **_Park:_ ** _[emphasis] Was [end of emphasis] indecisive. Weighed my options too often. I'm becoming more decisive. [Park whispers] More rash, almost._

_[00:05:10]_

_[Kwon taps his pen]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _Do you cry often, Minkyun?_

_[Park smiles lightly]_

**_Park:_ ** _When I was kid, yeah. [Park looks at the two-way mirror] Nowadays? Not much._

_[00:05:25]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _...Alright. We'll move onto the next set. Do you currently have any illnesses that I should be concerned about? Any previous medical history?_

_[Park shakes his head]_

**_Park:_ ** _No. None from childhood and nothing up until now._

_[00:05:43]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _And have you felt any rising symptoms of anything in particular?_

_[Park goes silent]_

**_Park:_ ** _...Sometimes it almost hurts to breathe? Like there's something on my chest. And like someone's choking me._

_[Kwon stops writing]_

**_Park:_ ** _I feel… really suffocated sometimes. My heart rate goes up and I can feel it pounding in my chest._

_[Kwon frowns. He takes out a new set of papers.]_

_[00:06:18]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _Alright. [Kwon clears his throat] How would you rate your temper from one to ten?_

 **_Park:_ ** _My temper? Seven. [Park flexes his fingers] I don't take too kindly to idiots and naivety._

_[00:06:30]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _Is your guard ever lowered? Especially if you're in a safe place, such as the company building or your dorm._

 **_Park:_ ** _No. It's like what I said about trust. [Park sighs] Things will happen out of your control, and you have to be prepared for it._

_[00:06:47]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _How much sleep do you get on average? And do you have any nightmares?_

 **_Park:_ ** _Not much. 5 hours, if I'm lucky. [short pause] Nightmares happen often. I don't keep track anymore._

_[00:07:10]_

_[Kwon flips to a new page]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _Have you experienced a traumatic event?_

 **_Park:_ ** _[quietly] Yes._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _Do you ever re-experience it?_

 **_Park:_ ** _Yes._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _Do you get flashbacks of that event?_

 **_Park:_ ** _[stutters] Y-Yes._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _When reminded of it, do you avoid thoughts, feelings, or-_

 **_Park:_ ** _[hisses] Yes._

_[Kwon and Park freeze]_

**_Park:_ ** _...Sorry._

_[00:07:47]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _[slowly] Have you ever thought of self-harm or suicide?_

 **_Park:_ ** _[long pause] ...Yes._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _Have you ever attempted self-harm or suicide?_

_[Park pauses]_

**_Park:_ ** _...No. I'm too cowardly to do such a thing._

_[00:08:11]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _Then, are you afraid of anything?_

 **_Park:_ ** _Yes._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _Like what?_

_[Park looks down]_

**_Park:_ ** _I'd prefer not to say, if that's alright._

 **_Kwon:_ ** _Of course. My apologies._

_[00:08:28]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _What about guilt? Is that something you feel often?_

_[Park chuckles. He smiles a little.]_

**_Park:_ ** _All the time._

_[00:08:37]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _Would you say that you hate yourself?_

 **_Park:_ ** _I… [Long pause. Park takes in a breath.] I don't know._

_[00:08:53]_

_[Kwon picks up a small, black framed mirror and lifts it up. He gestures to it.]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _When you look into the mirror, who do you see?_

_[00:09:57]_

**_Park:_ ** _Someone who deserves no pity._

_[00:10:04]_

**_Kwon:_ ** _That concludes the examination. Thank you for your time, Minkyun._

_[00:10:11]_

_-END-_   
  


**_Notes:_ **

  * **_Traumatic experience within Starship that has cause a great deal of depression._**
  * **_Questionable methods used in training._**
  * **_Extremely low self-esteem._**
  * **_Possible anger management treatment may be required._**
  * **_No medications will be prescribed. May cause severe side effects concerning depression. Prolonged Exposure Therapy will most likely be implemented._**



**_Starship's training seems to become more and more unethical, especially for how young their recruits are. Director should be informed of this and information relayed to higher ups immediately. They must be put on the radar._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
